You Know Harry Potter Has Taken Over Your Life
by Heather Unscripted
Summary: just some funny little things that I've come up with over the last few years...check it out and review! Updated version 06/07/09


**You Know Harry Potter Has Taken Over Your Life When…..**

**By: Draco's Girl08**

You have read all of the books and seen all of the movies more than 3 times.

Whenever you see the movies, you pick out every little detail that isn't right and tell them all to whomever you're watching with (Terry got really mad when I did this).

You have written numerous letters to the movies directors and producers complaining about these details, especially the 4th movie.

Whenever possible you bring up HP and then talk about it until your friends duck tape your mouth shut.

You and your fellow HP fan friends can sit and talk for hours about HP (Especially the 7th book) and your other friends have no idea what you're talking about (Alyssa and Paige, that's you!).

You know the name of the 7th book (HP and the Deathly Hallows).

You have already reserved your copy of the 7th book.

You are counting down the days until the 5th movie comes out (7/13/07).

Your AIM, screen name, penname, e-mail, passwords, computer background, and screensaver all have something to do with HP (me-again!).

Your penname on Fanfic has something to do with HP (hee hee).

Your read HP fanfics daily.

You write HP fanfics daily (read my comedy: Bag of Tricks!).

Some of these fanfics include you and your dream HP character meeting and falling madly in love (Draco Malfoy, here I come!).

You have made your own rendition artwork of the Golden Trio, the Prince of Slytherin, and any other favorite characters (even if they aren't very good).

The framed centerpiece of which is HP, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, or the Weasley twins.

You have lists of HP quotes sectioned by the characters that said them (I did until my stupid computer erased them!).

You have used some of these quotes on an English assignment before (I got an F!).

Whenever you meet someone new you mentally sort them into one of the four houses (this is actually kinda fun).

You purposefully meet new and random people just so that you can do this.

Whenever you see a stick you pick it up and act like it's your "wand."

When using this "wand" you use spells not only from the books, but you also make up your own (to turn something pink: Pinkus!).

You often steal the broom from the closet and then proceed to run around the backyard trying to fly.

You have organized your friends into a Quidditch team.

You often sit for hours making up Quidditch plays.

When you wish to insult someone, you call them a "Muggle," a "Greasy/slimy git," or a "Mudblood."

You always carry Lemon Drops and offer them to your friends whenever they want to talk to you.

You and your HP fan friends all have nicknames based off of your fantasy Anamangi forms.

You are constantly trying to invent something that will allow pictures to move.

Whenever you play chess, you tell your pieces where to move, or when you take out your opponent's pieces, you smash them to bits.

You refer to characters and events of HP as if they were real.

You name pets after the characters.

You find the nearest train station (or maybe even subway) and see if there is a Platform 9 and ¾.

You stay up till 2-3am in the morning because you're reading HP fanfiction (Guilty! My record is 3:30am!).

You do your final papers on parchment with a quill and inkwell.

You wonder if the crazy cat lady next door has any relation at all to Mrs. Figgs.

You wish you went to Hogwarts (Who doesn't?).

When it's extremely foggy out you refuse to go outside until the Dementors have gone away, while thinking only happy thoughts and having a pound of chocolate on hand.

You relate your schoolteachers to those of Hogwarts professors or Ministry members (Umbridge=Toalston, though DJ argues Mihal, and those of you who go to Tuslaw know what I'm talking about).

You can convince anyone that Dumbledore is actually dead and Snape is still a good guy.

Your room is decorated in the colors of your favorite house (mine is close enough, green and black with a little silver, Slytherin all the way!).

You get your schedule planner for the next school year and wonder why there are no classes such as: Divination, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.

You have made it very clear to your school counselor and etc. That you think your school should be offering above classes because they are very important to you magical studies.

Whenever you get into trouble you blame it on Peeves.

You walk around the house with a sheet over your head claiming it's your Invisibility Cloak.

You make up a map of your school that you keep hidden except when you're trying to cut class.

When using said map, you glance around conspicuously and tap it, whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Or "Mischief Managed." once you have made it securely to the bathroom.

You see a rat and you call 911 thinking it may be Peter Pettigrew in disguise.

You see a black dog and think it's an escaped convict.

You can recite whole conversations from the book.

You buy a Ford Anglia and drive it off a cliff to see if it will fly.

Your school supplies are labeled by Hogwarts classes. Ex: Chemistry= Potions, Arithmancy= Math.

You are American and try to speak with a British accent, using British-"isms" like "Bloody Hell!" when you're surprised.

When describing someone's personality you say things like: "She is so Hermione," or "What an evil Snape."

You buy and owl and/or take one in and try to have it deliver messages to your friends as way of communication.

You see a big black dog and run away screaming that you've seen The Grimm and that you're going to die, but instead your parents put you in the psyche ward.

You're afraid to eat cream puffs and toffee in case they might be products of the Weasley twin's experiments.

You see a pair of lightening bolt earrings at Claire's and the first thing you think of is HP and will buy them because of that (ok, so I haven't bought them yet…).

You saw the movies December Boys and Driving Lessons only because they had Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint in them, respectively, and that was all that mattered.

You often try to read your tea leaves (or coffee grounds) or the stars, hoping that they will give you some insight into your future.

While doing this, you discover that you will soon encounter a rampaging hippogriff and then be eaten by giant marshmallows.

You go into random public telephone booths and type in 62442 into the keypad hoping that you've found the secret entrance into the Ministry of Magic and that your visitor's pass will be up any second.

You may not agree with homosexuality, but you have to admit, there is no better match for Harry than Draco Malfoy himself. Chang is just too emotional, and Ginny, well, let's not go there, shall we?

You have posted your theories as to why Harry is probably the last Horcrux on your MySpace page, and the theories actually make sense.

You practically tackle your friend to the ground in happiness when he gets you a Slytherin keychain for a present. (THANK YOU TERRY!!)

You know that teacher that Umbridge reminds you of? Well, when you see the 5th movie, she's all you can see in place of Imelda Staunton.

You immediately noticed that they left out the part about the locket in the 5th movie, and are still convinced that it's very important for the 7th. After all, it is a Horcrux, right?

You're outside one night, on your trampoline with your friends and you hear something in the woods nearby. You don't see anything, but you're convinced that it was a Threstral. (Ok, so it was my brother, but we still scared the crap out of Terry :P)

You cried when Fred died in the 7th book.

You were totally confused about the part in the 5th movie when Voldemort took over Harry's body in the Ministry of Magic. That so did not happen in the book! (At least not that remember or not that way).

You have to admit, when they're in the Department of Mysteries in the 5th movie, the special effects are really cool when the Death Eaters swarm in, but…somebody got a little carried away with the effects. Wizards don't Apparate like that.

You and your friends have had discussions about which character you would most like to be, even if it's of the opposite gender. But you still think your friend is weird when she says Sirius Black.

You have already decided that your summer is going to be completely dull without the normal release of an HP book that we've all gotten use to. Sadly, there are no more to release!

You believe that being killed by Avada Kedavra only turns you into a vampire J (Thanks to Kristi for coming up with this one).

You've started adding the books into your stories that aren't fanfic related. Your characters read the books, watch the movies, love both, and talk about them at random times (I found myself doing this the other day).

You relate Fred with Curious George. (We have a Curious George stuffed monkey and my dad was claiming that it was actually Frank, George's brother. Which led to me thinking, no, George's brother is Fred!) It earned me a weird look.


End file.
